Mi idiota, Solo mio!
by ShinigamiKyubi
Summary: Bueno esta es una historia yaoi de KibaNaru, si nos les gusta el yaoi favor de no leer recomendable para mayores de 13 años
1. Amo al Idiota

**Mi idiota, solo mio!**

**Capitulo 1:Amo al idiota**

-Sabes que no podras ganarnos!-le grite al rubio que corria tras de Akamaru y yo.

-Eso crees Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-mientras aparecían clones de el y me quede perplejo-Jaja-decia mientras todos sus clones pasaban.

-IDIOTA! Eso es trampa-le grite enojado mientras lo perseguía.

-Si soy un idiota…pero sabes asi te gusto!-decia a lo lejos el idiota con una sonrisa.

Yo me quede perplejo por esas palabras y me sonroje algo que Akamaru noto y me ladro al oído mientras traducía sus palabras.

"_No seas orgulloso, así podrías perderlo…"_-decia el y luego siguió persiguiendo a Naruto.

Yo seguía perplejo hasta que algo hizo un rebote en mi pecho, un palpitar que no cesaba era mi corazón, mi frente sudaba, estaba ardiendo, pero una parte se sentía raro un soplo calido en mi cuello hizo que reaccionara y volteara a ver que era.

-¿Pensabas que te dejaría solo?-dijo el besando mi cuello y a la vez mordiéndolo, mientras abrazada mi cuerpo-No podría dejar a mi hermoso perrito solo, ¿lo sabes?-susurro en mi oreja y luego la mordió.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-le grite empujándolo mientras vi sus ojos felinos, ¿qué no los tenia azules?, y vi que sus marcas del rostro se habían hecho de un modo diferente, salvajes.

-¿Qué sucede Kiba?¿No es lo que siempre habías sonañado?-dijo ese ojirojo acercándose mientras yo me alejaba más.

-¿A…a… qu…qué te refi…refieres con eso?-dije yo nervioso, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?¿que sucedia?.

Llego y me tenia contra un árbol, ¿Cómo me había agarrado tan rápido?, en eso me empezó a besar desenfrenadamente, muy salvajemente, hasta dolio, me mordía el labio mientras intentaba meter su lengua en mi garganta, eso estaba doliendo, Akamaru…¿Dónde estaba el? , en eso mis ojos vieron a lo lejos como Akamaru nos veía sin hacer nada mientras el ojos felinos mordía mi lengua, yo trataba de gritar más no servia de nada,solto mi lengua y le correspondía ese beso con mi lengua,¿Qué ocurria conmigo? en eso una mano se introducio bajo mi chaqueta, abri mis ojos sin creerlo mientras, la otra mano de el bajaba mi chaqueta, ¿Por qué no hui en ese momento en el que el quito sus dos manos de mi?, lo vi y estaba lamiendo mi pecho, mientras rasguñaba mi espalda, ¿desde cuando el tenia uñas tan largas como las mias? Entonces empezó a morder mi pecho, lo cual me causaba dolor y placer, ¿Por qué me provocaba placer si dolia?, en eso una mano se introdujo en mi pantalón acariciando una parte mia, en eso el me beso y luego se alejo lo mire a los ojos y ahí tenia a Naruto contra el árbol con su sudadera rota y su pecho descubierto con una mirada aterrada mientras yo tenia mi mano en su parte intima,¿Qué demonios había pasado?, era yo quien estaba contra el árbol,¿Cómo el podía estar…?, cerre mis parpados y en eso una lengua lamio mi mejilla y abri los parpados como reflejo y vi a Akamaru arriba de mi.

-Akamaru ¿Cómo es que estoy en mi habi…?-en eso comprendi todo lo que había sucedido había sido un sueño, todo ese calor que se sentía era solo un estúpido sueño-Akamaru otra vez soñé con ese idiota ¿sera que me he vuelto un idiota como el?

"_MM…¿A qué te refieres?"_-ladro este Akamaru mientras otra vez yo lo traducía.

-Esta vez soñé que el …y yo…-dije mientras sentía el ardor en mis mejillas,cuando recordaba la sucedido hasta que en la lejanía del recuerdo había visto a Akamaru y luego reaccione con lo que me había dicho en el sueño, _"No seas orgulloso, así podrías perderlo…"_-Akamaru…-dije mientras el me veía-en mi sueño tu me decias algo muy extraño, "No seas orgulloso, así podrías perderlo" habías dicho eso y no comprendo ¿Por qué?-dije agachando la cabeza para que no viese mi rubor-Sabes Akamaru ire a dar una vuelta…por favor no me sigas quedate aquí, duerme, necesito pensar…-a lo que luego sali de mi habitación aun con un regaño de mi madre sali de mi casa a dar una vuelta por Konoha.

Caminaba sin rumbo, en eso vi un puesto de Ramen, y apareció una imagen de Naruto en mi mente lo que hizo que mirase a otra parte y pasara el puesto pero en eso una voz conocida pedia algo en aquel puesto.

-Un Ramen Especial!-pedia la voz del rubio de mi sueño.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte, yo pensaba en irme de largo de ese lugar pero antes de que supiera ya me había sentado a lado de aquel rubio, ¿Qué me sucedia?, lo mire y el estaba viéndome sorprendido, que pasaba sentía que en mis mejillas se subia una calidez.

-Hola Kiba-dijo el rubio lo cual hizo que mi sonrojo se subiese-Es raro verte por aquí…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y sin tu perro?-dijo buscando a mi compañero-Tal vez es que otra vez se te perdió de vis…

-No, vine a dar un paseo por aquí, me dije "tienes que comer algo" y heme aquí-le dije como normalmente le contestaría, pero aun asi, ese molesto golpeteo en mi pecho acrecentaba.

-Ya veo…tengo una pregunta…¿Por qué estas tan rojo?-pregunto extrañado Naruto alo que yo me altere.

-No es nada solo mis marcas de Clan, tu sabes bien-le dije y suspire alivianado, mis marcas me habían salvado y sonreí.

-MMM…pensé que no eran tan rojas como para llenarte hasta la nariz-dijo y me altere y me pare asustado-¿Eh?Pense que comerias algo…

-Ya…ya s…se me quito el hambre-dije tartamudeando dando la vuelta hacia la salida y me encamine hacia a fuera.

Suspire aliviado ya que ahora asi mi sonrojo y el palpitar loco se esfumarían, entonces empece a caminar un poco mas alejado del Ramen.

-Gracias por el Ramen!-grito una voz-Kiba!Kiba! esperame!-grito el acercándose.

No entendía, ¿por que en vez irme corriendo, lo espere? Tenia que escapar de eso pero algo en mi me dijo que no debía escapar de eso, es mas algo en mi quería ver su sonrisa, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cabellera rubia y sus simpaticas marcas en sus mejillas y su leves sonrojos que…¿Leves sonrojos…?...

-Oye Kiba…¿Por qué te fuiste asi?-dijo Naruto algo confuso.

-Eh…pues…quería seguir paseando…-dije pensando en respuestas mas convincentes si preguntaba algo más.

-Te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Naruto al tiempo que cruzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo observándome lo que hizo que me sonrojara, esa pose de el era muy…exitante…

-Bueno…yo…-dije pensando-al bosque!-dije soltando eso a lo estúpido no sabia ni lo que decía¿Qué sucedia?

-Bueno…esta bien-dijo el sonriendo.

-Tenemos que ir rápido-solte a lo baboso y lo agarre de la muñeca y lo jale hacia el bosque.

-Kiba…¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Naruto ya aburrido de solo seguirme.

* * *

><p>Habiamos corrido a un sitio alejado de la aldea en el cual nadie ni nada escucharía algo, mis piernas habían reaccionado solas desde que corri con Naruto aferrado a mi mano, pare de caminar y lo voltee a ver, su rostro, su físico, su carácter, era algo que admiraba de el…en eso empezó a latir mi corazón, el viento soplaba y su cabello se movia con la brisa y su sudor resbala sobre su rostro, su pecho…su pecho! Estaba descubierto! En eso algo exitante empezó a estar en mi interior, no podía ser…yo no podía…estar enamorado de…de un idiota.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Kiba estas bien?-dijo Naruto mirándome extrañado-Kiba…

-Eh…si…solo tengo calor eso es todo-dije mientras me bajaba el cierre ded mi sudadera, por alguna extraña razón, algo en mi corazón y en otra parte de mi cuerpo estaban acrecentando.

Los dos estábamos ahí, solos, los dos, casi desnudos…no podía dejar de ver esos labios, ni sus ojos, me había enamorado de ese carácter de "nunca rendirse" de aquel chico frente mio…aquel chico que aparecia en mis sueños, aquel que cuando lo veía mi pecho sentía alegría, mi yo sentía alegría…y me estaba dando cuenta de algo al verlo…que yo estaba enamorado de un idiota como el…

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. El Maldito Gato Negro

**Mi idiota, solo mio!**

**Capitulo 2:El Maldito Gato Negro **

Abrí mis parpados algo excitado, al sentir algo en mi intimidad, pero, ¿Por qué sentía algo?, en eso baje mi mirada y ahí estaba Naruto, lo peor es que el era el que provocaba la excitación, lamiendo mi intimidad,estábamos en medio del bosque, yo estaba recargado en un árbol mientras el seguía lamiendo.

-Naruto…¿Qué demonios haces?-le grite algo asustado mientras trataba de alejarlo, pero gracias a la excitación no pude.

-Kiba, estoy haciendo lo que te gusta-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y en su boca había un poco del producto que me estaba haciendo sacar, lo cual me excito mas-¿Por qué sacas tanta leche, Kiba?-dijo lamiendo más.

-Naruto…-logre apenas mencionar por aquel placer que me estaba haciendo sentir.

-¿Eh?¿Qué sucede Kiba?¿No te gusta?-decia Naruto sonriendo de una manera muy placentera-¿Oh quizás quieres intertarlo ahora tu?-dijo Naruto.

Aquello provoco que me sonrojara y me excitara más al ver como Naruto se bajaba el pantalón y en eso mis parpados se cerraron por aquel pudor que sentía y…abri mis parpados acelerado y me di cuenta que había sido otro sueño y otra vez ese sueño había provocado un calor en mi interior y en otro sitio.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_-preguntaba Akamaru con sus ladridos mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Otra vez sucedió, soñé con Naruto nuevamente-le dije mientras me cubria con las cobijas por aquel sonrojo.

"_¿Otra vez?¿No será que…"_-dijo a media Akamaru mientras me quitaba la cobija del rostro para que viera la respuesta obvia, a el iba a ser al único que le diría-_"¿Estas enamorado de Naruto?, pero los dos son hombres…¿Cómo?"_

-Si Akamaru, lo se es extraño, pero no puedo evitar mis sentimientos-dije agachando mi mirada.

"_Con razón los vi ayer juntos en el bosque"_-dijo Akamaru y recordé lo que habi sucedido y ponía una mirada enojada.

Flashback

-Kiba…¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Naruto ya aburrido de solo seguirme.

Habíamos corrido a un sitio alejado de la aldea en el cual nadie ni nada escucharía algo, mis piernas habían reaccionado solas desde que corrí con Naruto aferrado a mi mano, pare de caminar y lo voltee a ver, su rostro, su físico, su carácter, era algo que admiraba de él…en eso empezó a latir mi corazón, el viento soplaba y su cabello se movía con la brisa y su sudor resbala sobre su rostro, su pecho…su pecho! Estaba descubierto! En eso algo excitante empezó a estar en mi interior, no podía ser…yo no podía…estar enamorado de…de un idiota.

-¿Eh? ¿Kiba estas bien?-dijo Naruto mirándome extrañado-Kiba…

-Eh…si…solo tengo calor eso es todo-dije mientras me bajaba el cierre de mi sudadera, por alguna extraña razón, algo en mi corazón y en otra parte de mi cuerpo estaban acrecentando.

Los dos estábamos ahí, solos, los dos, casi desnudos…no podía dejar de ver esos labios, ni sus ojos, me había enamorado de ese carácter de "nunca rendirse" de aquel chico frente mío…aquel chico que aparecía en mis sueños, aquel que cuando lo veía mi pecho sentía alegría, mi yo sentía alegría…y me estaba dando cuenta de algo al verlo…que yo estaba enamorado de un idiota como el…

-¿Por qué te has comportado extraño Kiba?-pregunto Naruto muy curioso.

-Es que yo…Naruto…yo te…

-Naruto!-grito una voz familiar, la voz de aquella pelirosada de la que estaba enamorado Naruto.

-Dobe!-decia otra voz, las voz de quien antes había abandonado la aldea pero por Naruto volvió, no se sabi porque.

-Son Sakura-chan y Sasuke Teme-dijo Naruto reaccionando y se acerco a mi y me tendio la mano-Adios Kiba luego nos veremos en Ichiraku-decia Naruto entusiasta mientras se acomodaba la sudadera.

-Adios Naruto-decia en voz baja, sonrojado al ver como se alejaba.

-Por cierto Kiba, es raro verte solo sin Akamaru-decia Naruto lo que hizo que me sonrojara más.

Y más me sonrojaba al ver como el Sol resplandia a aquel ser, de cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su hermosa sonrisa, sus marcas, su carácter, su cuerpo el era como un angel, en eso el estúpido que hizo sufrir a Naruto por vario tiempo se acerco a el y lo golpeo, aunque eso no fue lo que me hizo enojar, si no, ver como caminaba con Naruto, con su brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto y en ese instante baje mi rostro enojado, al instante que sentí una mirada sobre mi alce mi rostro asustado y creeo haber visto a Sasuke viéndome con una sonrisa, pero tal vez haya sido mi enojo el que hizo que imaginase eso.

Fin Flashback

"_¿Por qué estabas en un momento enojado?"_-se me hizo raro que preguntara ya que el estaba ahí, pero tal vez regreso a casa al ver cuando se iba Naruto.

-Es que…-dije sonrojándome al mismo tiempo que me enojaba mas.

"_¿Es que, que?"_-decia Akamaru mientras trataba de animarme tocando con su hocico mi cuello.

-Ese maldito!-le dije a Akamaru.

"_¿Quién?"_-decia confundido Akamaru.

-Ese Sasuke, ese que hizo sufrir a Naruto-dije yo mirando enojado a en frente como si lo mirara a el.

"_¿Estas enojado por que lo hizo sufrir?"_-preguntaba Akamaru.

-No solo eso, también por como después de hacerlo sufrir como lo trata-dije rasgando la cobija-Porque el es un maldito gato estúpido, el peor de todos los gatos-dije y luego se me ocurrió algo y sonreí malévolamente-Pero yo se como hacer que lo deje de molestar, le dire a Naruto lo que siento Akamaru-le dije y el se sorprendió pero comprendió luego, luego-Ese Maldito Gato Negro las pagara por hacerlo sufrir!


End file.
